customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jut
Basic Facts Height: 5 ft 9 (while alive) Weight: 185 lbs (while alive) Real Name: Jut Mindow Home Country: The USA (While alive) Birth Date: 1899 Date of Death: 1980 (age 81) Affiliation: The Living (Former), Spirits (Current) Known for: Only Soul to ever escape hell without the help of God Home: The Living World (Former), The Astral Plane (Current) Status: Being Hunted by Demons and other Spirits with the reward of getting to be let into Heaven if they capture him. History Jut Mindow was born in Sacramento California in 1899 to a wealthy family of Italian immigrants. He grew up in a Roman Catholic family. His father was best childhood friends with the priest in their town, Father James Richardson. So he recieved along with schooling, tutoring by the priest in the field of his religon. He was a naturally bright boy, he read the entire bible at age 7. He went to an all boys prepatory school during his time called "LaSalle Academy" which was founded in 1845. He was one of the children who excelled in all his classes and had many friends. He even had his own gang of boys that literally jumped kids walking home, took their lunch money and all the stuff bullies did. He was known around the campus for his wicked ways. He did what he wanted on the campus of "LaSalle Academy", if he wanted a good grade without doing the work, he would do it. He turned away from his Catholic Faith during his time at the University and ran away from his parents and pursued a career as a Captain of Industry. He used his amazing bank account and bought out a ton of stocks and made an entire monopoly for himself in Los Angeles. He basically owned the city. He was raking in near 920 million dollars a year in todays money. During his life he raked in well over 435 billion dollars in todays currency. He was a greedy man, who during his life loved blood shed and was a psychopath. He literally went into a factory, and shot 20 men and left on a normal basis. Sometimes he even eviscerated people right in front of his factory workers. He when he died descended deep into the bowls of hell. He burned and suffered until 1991 when he had been in hell for 11 years had been forming a plan to do the impossible, escape hell. He on one day, a day where more people then normal where descending into hell, he used all his will to escape the lake of fire. He had descended into hell with an earthly weapon using his knowledge about his soul stuffed a gun into his heart the day he died. He pulled out the gun when demons came by, and used all the hell bullets that the demons mocked them with, and actually murdered certain demons and erased them from existance. He shot Satan himself in his hoof keeping him down long enough for him to use the bodys falling as stepping stones up through the portal from the living world to hell. He made it into the living world and Satan could not chase him due to his incapibility to leave Hell for long periods of time. Demons ascended to get him, but he defeated each and every one of them and started terrorizing the world in his rage. He killed 45,000 from all over the world in his first 5 minutes traveling from body to body. He then escaped to the astral plane, a place where no demon could follow. He terrorized the Astral Plane for 3 days until he decided to lay low so God would not sense him.